


Kiss From A Rose

by kayura_sanada



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, It's Terra, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Ven Has A Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayura_sanada/pseuds/kayura_sanada
Summary: Ven always leads, but sometimes he tops, too. Especially when Terra is looking especially handsome. Literally just a PWP.Fills the "Biting" square on my Bad Things Happen bingo card.





	Kiss From A Rose

For some reason, Aqua had hurried from the Land of Departure, mumbling something about going to Destiny Islands. That was the very first thing that happened that morning when Ven woke up.

The second thing was him making himself breakfast. He wasn’t exactly a cook – Terra took the hat for that in their little group – but he was able to handle eggs and toast. He was on his way to the table when the third thing happened.

Terra walked into the room after what he could only assume had been a very difficult training session. About thirty seconds after Terra walks into the room, Ven is going to remember that the day was supposed to be warmer than usual. It took about that length of time for his brain to restart.

“Morning,” Terra said, his voice a bit breathy from the workout. Whatever that workout might have been. Whatever it had been, it had apparently been such a workout that Terra had decided he didn’t need to wear his specifically-chosen-because-it-was-form-fitting-and-of-a-cloth-that-let-him-breathe shirt. Ven nearly choked on his own tongue.

Because of this issue with his tongue trying to wrap itself around his tonsils and strangle it to death, he was unable to respond to Terra’s greeting. He _was_ able to make out the form of Terra’s form-fitting shirt wrapped around Terra’s neck, mostly because Terra was busy using a side of it to wipe away some sweat on his neck and brow. Terra’s chest and stomach were on full, glorious, glistening display. Ven’s eyes swallowed up every bump and curve, ending only on the hem of Terra’s hakama. His mouth watered, but he no longer cared about his eggs and toast.

“Ven?” Terra stopped. His stomach _rippled_. Unlike the lines of muscles, the shirt had managed to cover _that_. Ven nearly swooned. Terra finally seemed to clue in to Ven’s reaction and blushed. It traveled across his cheeks and over his ears, down into the line of his neck. “Oh.”

“Good morning,” Ven finally managed. He sounded faint. Was he faint? He thought he might faint. With numb fingers, he dropped his plate onto the table. “That’s…” He gestured at Terra’s chest. “Nice.”

_Very_ nice.

Terra covered his mouth with one hand and looked away. It did not in any way hide his blush. Ven grinned.

“Do you have anything planned for today?” he asked.

Terra cleared his throat. “Um.” He cleared it again. _Yes_. “I was going to take advantage of the rare heat. It will test my endurance and stamina better to exercise in the… Ven, what…” Ven waked toward Terra. It took about three steps for Terra to realize what Ven was silently proposing. He blushed harder. “I’m all sweaty.”

He sure was. He absolutely, definitely was.

Ven stopped in front of Terra. When they’d first gotten together, it had been all about verbal affirmations. Yes, he was okay with being kissed. Yes to being touched. Slow down. That’s fine. Terra had been so cognizant of the difference in their ages he’d nearly refused to be with Ven at all until he was older. Eventually, Terra had felt comfortable with being with him, and over time, they’d moved forward from constant verbal assurances to reading one another. They knew each other now to recognize these unspoken cues. When Ven put his hands on Terra’s sweaty chest and leaned up, Terra knew exactly what Ven was waiting for.

Terra wrapped those long fingers around Ven’s arms and lifted him onto his tip-toes for a kiss.

For all that Terra was ridiculously strong, his lips were smooth as silk. Ven pressed his lips against that soft surface and felt his stomach take to flight. Every time he realized what he was doing, his heart started racing all over again. His pressed his fingers deeper into that clammy skin just to feel Terra’s muscles respond. He tilted his mouth. Opened it. Breathed in Terra’s scent. He swiped at it with his tongue.

For all that Ven shivered in reaction to touching Terra, it was Terra who showed more emotion. Ven could feel the tremble in Terra’s skin as he let himself wrap his arms around Ven’s back. Terra’s tongue tripped over Ven’s, and then suddenly it was in motion, sliding deep and circling his. Ven groaned. He leaned up as far as he could, adding more of his weight onto Terra, knowing he could take it. Terra bent down, tilting his head nearly horizontal, until he could _invade_ Ven’s mouth. Terra backed them both up until Ven’s back bumped into the counter.

Ven broke off the kiss, ready to wriggle his way onto the counter to continue the make-out session. He managed little more than a single movement of his hips before he clued in to something new. “Terra?”

“Hmm?” Terra’s lips were busy sliding down his chin to nibble on his jaw. Ven’s arms reached up on their own accord to wrap around those shoulder blades, touching the sharp jut of bone and reveling in the heat of that naked skin.

“Are you naked beneath your pants?”

Terra’s blush slid down to his shoulders. “It was hot out,” he mumbled, but Ven’s brain was already floating away. “I didn’t want any sweaty… things riding… anywhere.”

That should have been hilarious. Instead Ven was getting visions of Terra in literally, _literally_ nothing but his hakama. Nothing. But his hakama. Nothing underneath. Nothing…

“Terra, Aqua is not here, and if you tell me I can’t have sex with you I think I’ll cry.”

Terra snorted. “Because I don’t have underwear on?”

Ven groaned. _“Yes.”_

Terra laughed. His breath gushed over Ven’s face. “Okay? Sure.”

Ven was already leaning forward, putting his tongue to Terra’s chest. “Sure absolutely or sure only because I wanna?”

“Sure absolutely,” Terra sighed. Ven nibbled at his skin. The smell of sweat was strong. The taste was even stronger. He licked ravenously, nearly bit and chewed like an animal. Terra dropped his head and groaned. “Bed?”

Good idea. _Great_ idea.

Terra backed up, giving Ven the space he needed to grab Terra’s wrist and _drag_ him to Terra’s bedroom. It was the one they usually chose, since there was no telescope to smack the back of Terra’s head or table to kick with their feet. Ven fumbled with the door handle, then threw it open and hurried inside. Terra’s bed was up against the right wall. Ven started dragging Terra to it, only to stop. He turned.

Terra wore a tiny smile on his face – the kind of fond, amused look Ven was lucky enough to see quite often. It was a look that made his stomach flip over itself until he found it hard to breathe. The fact that it was matched with a sweaty, naked chest absolutely helped.

His gaze dragged down to Terra’s hakama. Without any underpants, Terra’s erection pushed at the front of his pants, tenting them slightly. Ven got dizzy again just imagining Terra’s body only loosely covered by his pants. If he laid on the floor and looked up, would he be able to see it? Would he see Terra’s balls as they hung heavy in his sac?

If he didn’t start tasting Terra again soon, he might lose it.

“Like?” Terra asked. Slowly, Ven’s gaze rose back to his face.

“Love.” He pulled Terra to the bed as Terra’s smile turned crooked and goofy.

They took some time to get settled; Ven insisted on Terra laying on his back, his hakama still on and only his shirt thrown to the side, while Ven straddled him and shimmied off his clothing. Terra’s fingers caressed each part of his skin as he revealed it – the length of his upper arms and shoulders, then his chest and the shape of his pectorals as they curved above his abdomen. Ven had to lean up to shimmy off his pants and underwear, then needed to squirm back and forth to push it off his legs. Terra teased every inch of exposed thigh, his fingers kneading into Ven’s skin, finally pulling his legs further apart once he’d divested himself of pants. Terra’s cheeks were pink. His gaze lowered to Ven’s crotch. “Looking good,” he rasped.

Ven grinned. He could feel how his squirming had affected Terra. The bulge in the front of his hakama was very clear and a little wet. Ven moved down, scooching his rump further down Terra’s legs, and slid his hands on that cloth. Despite its stiffness, it was surprisingly soft. His hands rubbed along Terra’s legs, his fingers just hintingly teasing at more. Terra squirmed.

Ven’s gaze kept catching on that little rise. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. No matter the fact that Terra wore a tight shirt; Ven had always seen that outfit of his as… as his _battle_ suit, or something. Terra had always been working out in it, practicing with his keyblade in it, sparring and fighting in it. Somehow, while he’d always appreciated the look, he’d never thought of it as _sexual_ before.

Now, with the shirt gone and only those loose pants covering his not-so-modest modesty, he looked like sex incarnate. Somehow, Terra, the super nice, super sweet, super innocent guy, looked like a sex god. Ven had to lean down and nibble on that place where neck met shoulder just to keep himself from losing his mind.

Terra slid his hands up to Ven’s hips, rubbing lightly against him. The silken material had never been used like this before. It just… hadn’t been. Ven bit at Terra’s pulse. It made Terra jolt, made that friction go from light to hard. It almost hurt. He hissed in a breath. He was so beyond ready. “Terra,” he groaned, unable to voice what he was feeling. It wasn’t normal, was it? To look at Terra in half his normal outfit and suddenly lose his mind.

“I’m going to have to work out like this more often,” Terra said, and Ven groaned. Just the idea of waking up to this every day…

“We’d never get anything done.”

Terra laughed.

He couldn’t help wanting to lift the legs of that cloth up. He moved down to the bottom of the bed. All he had to do was touch the hem of one leg for Terra to clue in to what he was doing. He chuckled. “Really?”

“I can’t help it.” Ven rubbed the skin beneath the fabric. He couldn’t believe he’d never thought about trying this. The vulnerable length of skin beneath what he’d always taken to be Terra’s battle vestments made his brain tilt. He really, _really_ wanted to see Terra’s cock teasing out of the top of the hakama. It would mean difficult finagling with the straps holding the thing in place, however. For the moment, he was okay with pushing the things up to show off Terra’s calves. Ven slid his fingers into the hairs on Terra’s legs. “This is ridiculous,” he breathed.

“I don’t mind in the slightest,” Terra said. Ven nipped at the skin behind Terra’s knee. It meant sticking his head into the large gap at the bottom of Terra’s pant leg. It was wide enough to accommodate him. Could… could he reach in enough to lick at Terra while he was still dressed? _How_ had he never thought of it before?

He licked that sensitive spot until Terra was twisting in the bed, then slowly licked and nibbled his way up, moving the cloth bit by bit until his hands were resting just at the end of the leg. His fingertips rubbed at the edge of Terra’s sac. Terra sucked in a breath, his entire body vibrating. Ven kissed a line from Terra’s outer thigh to his inner. Terra whined.

The fabric felt much thicker bunched up as it was; it was nearly suffocating underneath. He took a slow, deep breath. Terra shivered; he must have been able to feel it. The thought made Ven nearly dizzy. He pushed himself up and stared down at Terra.

He had settled into the bed, his body once again dotted with sweat as he reacted to Ven’s playing. His skin was nearly flushed like bronzed gold. Every breath made that body shine. His hair, matted to the pillowcase, created a small swatch around his cheeks and jawline. Those long lashes created shadows over those curves, deepening his already darkened irises into navy slits. Terra was gorgeous.

Yet it was the state of his lower half that made Ven lose himself. With one leg still perfectly covered, the other lay bare to Ven’s gaze. It looked _lurid_, the way Terra’s legs were spread out for Ven’s head to fit. The cloth lowered over Terra’s leg a bit once Ven wasn’t there to push it away, covering any partial view of Terra’s erection. But he could still see plenty. The middle of his pants was so wet it had turned the hakama a different, darker shade. Where everywhere else, the cloth hung loose, there it stood stretched to its limit, outlining the exact shape of Terra’s desire.

Ven bent down and pressed a kiss into that wet, taut space. Terra moaned. Could he? He opened his mouth. He could feel, beneath the cloth, the shape of Terra’s tip. He maneuvered his lips until he encircled it completely, then wrapped his lips tight and sucked. Terra writhed, barely able to keep his hips from pistoning fruitlessly for Ven’s mouth. Suddenly the sounds coming from Terra’s mouth turned absolutely filthy. Ven sucked harder.

His fingers dug into Terra’s hips. His left hand held large portions of cloth in it, which the other scrunched fabric and skin in his palm. He tasted nothing at all, really; the cloth had no strong flavor to it, and despite the wetness of Terra’s arousal, he couldn’t really get enough of it on his tongue to taste it. Instead it was all about the contrast between the shape of the dick he knew so well, the heat that was dampened by the cloth, and the texture, much rougher than the usual smooth touch of Terra’s heated skin.

But perhaps the most interesting part of it was how it was driving Terra wild.

Terra, for all that he was an amazing, considerate lover, was also all about control. Even when he was near the edge, Ven would be lucky to hear more than grunts and short moans, lucky to watch Terra lose rhythm and just start going at it. Now Terra was writhing back and forth, grabbing Ven’s hair and humping into Ven’s mouth. Now he was gasping and whining. Ven looked up to find Terra’s hair an untamed mess, his body tensing and arcing as Ven made swirling patterns around his dick.

It had to be for the same reason. Because they were going at each other while Terra was still in his battle garb. Taking and being taken as if achieving some sort of victory on a battlefield. Perhaps not as prizes – no, not that. As if they’d achieved some victory and were congratulating each other? He didn’t know. All he knew was that Terra was beautiful when he fought, and beautiful when he won, and beautiful even when he lost. Terra was all about gaining victory from his losses. He was all tamped energy and controlled chaos. Someone so good could wreck so many faces.

Maybe it didn’t have to do with anything but how amazing Terra was, how strong he looked, and how incredible it was to be able to have that be _his_. Terra was at his strongest when he fought, yet he was _his_. In an instant, Ven could tear that down, get to the heart of him. And every time, Terra would let him. Because Terra trusted him.

Ven moved his hands on top of Terra’s thighs, pushing down in warning before he pulled his lips back. With the cloth, he should be able to – gently, he set his teeth around Terra’s cock. Terra hissed. Ven paused. Exhaled. He felt Terra’s dick jump between his teeth. Terra hissed again. Ven pressed a kiss there. “Bad?” he asked.

Terra moved again. “Nnnno,” he said, the groan turning into an answer. Clearly, there was no pain there. Ven tried again. “Vennnn.” Terra’s voice petered out. His fingers clawed at Ven’s hair. He was very careful, however, not to move. Slowly, Ven measured out the length of Terra’s cock with bites, getting more and more daring as he slipped further down. The cloth did indeed mitigate the worst of it, but the pressure remained strong enough to cocoon Terra’s length. Ven exhaled on it again and got to feel it jump against the restrictive fabric. The more he played, the more Terra went wild. Finally Terra’s aimless movements took on new life, as he pistoned against the contact and the cloth both. He was near the edge.

Ven moved his hands to the straps around Terra’s waist. He had to get off of Terra’s cock to be able to look and see. His breath caught in his throat.

Terra’s hair was splayed all over the pillow, his neck red where Ven had nibbled on him and pink everywhere else. His eyes were so glazed, so dark. His chest heaved. Ven thought he could count each of Terra’s heartbeats with the twitching of the veins in his wrist. The tent in his pants was even wetter now that Ven had sucked it into his mouth. His pants were the same as before, and Ven just knew he couldn’t let Terra off the hook just yet.

He rolled that pant leg up again, took another deep breath, and dove in, leaving the straps at Terra’s waist for the far more pressing matter of that tantalizing line of flesh.

It was a tight squeeze; there wasn’t as much room here at the top, and there was already so much cloth bunched up that it was pushing the edges of available space and turning them as hard as a rock. He pushed in as far as he could go, but the angle was difficult to get. Finally he had to close his eyes and just kinda wriggle himself in. It wasn’t perfect, but he was certain he could do something now.

At least Terra no longer seemed close to the edge; instead he was valiantly trying to swallow back laughter as he undoubtedly felt every single one of Ven’s failures. It made it all the more worthwhile to be able to flick his tongue out and, beyond the sudden taste of cloth, finally get the taste of Terra’s sweat on his tongue again. Terra gasped.

_Gotcha._

If he scooted himself into a ball, he could kind of alter his position. He also spread Terra’s legs wider – and that was something else sexy about Terra; he was insanely limber – and then he was able to get his entire face underneath, and he could open his eyes. There, sitting only half concealed beneath the folds of silken cloth, was Terra’s ramrod member. Ven could see only one of Terra’s balls and about an inch and a half of the base of Terra’s cock. The rest was still covered by his hakama. He really did seem like Ven had just found him after a battle. Like Ven was congratulating him on a hard-won victory.

His mind lost somewhere in the haze of lust and imagination, Ven nosed his way closer and licked at that flesh again.

Terra huffed out a near yelp. With one hand, Ven held the cloth out as far as it would go. With the other, he played along the seam of the hakama, not really trying to take it off so much as wanting to feel the texture under the pads of his fingers. He licked again and again, finally shifting close enough to press wet kisses to that one sac so close to his nose. Terra made keening noises the instant Ven opened his mouth as wide as the space allowed and took the edge of that sac in his mouth. He rubbed that hand from the seam to the front of Terra’s pants. He had to stop licking once he did; Terra’s movements turned jerky again.

He sat back up. Terra was a wild thing beneath him now, his hips snapped into Ven’s palm as he tried to get close to that white edge once more. On a whim, Ven slid his other hand beneath the cloth and shifted it up to press against that hot length of flesh. This time, the groan was not bitten back. Terra arced his neck, pushing his head back into the pillow. Unable to stop himself, Ven bent down and sucked into that revealed flesh. Terra’s heartbeat pounded against his lips.

The hakama gave way to the pressure of Ven’s hand beneath it. He could feel the bright wet precome against the back of his hand, could finally feel the bead of it against his fingers. He trailed his hand down from the head, his hand pushing against the palm of his other above the cloth, until he found that sweet spot underneath the head. He rubbed it, only for Terra to lose his mind. “Ven, I’m gonna…!”

Crap. He stopped, his eyes wide as he looked up at Terra’s face. His teeth were gritted. His entire body was tense as a bowstring. His eyes were almost _black_. He really was right there.

“Sorry,” he whispered. He pulled his hands away and rubbed Terra’s stomach. He carefully lifted himself off of Terra’s body and angled his head down for a kiss. Terra took it greedily, his mouth opening and tongue immediately claiming entrance. Terra pulled Ven’s face down for him to suck on his lips, lick far into his mouth, past his gums. Ven gave Terra the lead, let him work off some of his frustration. When Terra finally broke the kiss off for breath, Ven pecked kisses on his lips, his chin, his cheeks. He sucked on Terra’s ear, mouthed a path along his neck, chewed lightly on his collarbone. Each different sensation was aimed to distract; his hands clawed lightly up Terra’s sides, wrapped around Terra’s back to sweep down his waist to his hips, and finally landed on the straps.

With tiny nips that got Terra’s stomach jumping, Ven traced a path down Terra’s stomach to the cloth of his hakama. Almost, he continued. He could go on for days. “Please tell me you intend to do this again,” he whispered. His breath stole over Terra’s skin. That stomach jumped, tensing up again, throwing those abs into hills and valleys.

“Yes,” Terra hissed. “Absolutely.”

Well, thank goodness for that. Ven didn’t know if he could have stopped, otherwise.

It had been a while since they’d been in the position they were taking, where Terra was the one stretching his legs wide and Ven the one inside. It was all the more incredible to see Terra shifting up and working on the straps of his hakama while already in such a state as to have ruined the garment. He looked nearly beside himself. The muscles in his wrist tensed, closely followed by his biceps. Ven recognized what he was doing just in time to hear the hakama _rip_.

Ven’s jaw dropped.

He’d thought Terra was ungodly gorgeous in nothing but the hakama? He’d been a _fool_. Terra in a _ripped_ hakama, the tear finally freeing his cock to bounce out from between the torn folds as the silken material frayed at the edges Terra held? Ven heard a high-pitched siren screaming in monotone in his head, nearly flashing a warning: this was what a god of temptation, a demon, an incubus looked like just before they seduced a being of light into the darkness. And it was what an angel looked like after being seduced by a demon into falling.

Ven didn’t know if he was leading or being led, if he was the seduced or the seducer. All he knew was that he’d never been so ravenous in his entire life.

He helped Terra rip the hakama, now that he’d been given tacit permission. He even ripped it in directions it needn’t be ripped, just to enhance the look. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Terra looked – _debauched._ There really just wasn’t a better term. The siren switched pitch, and he suddenly realized it was him. _He_ was the long, low sound that he heard. He was _keening_. He cut off the sound and panted for breath. “I have never had this sexual fantasy before, Terra, I swear,” he said. He looked up to find Tera, head propped on the pillow, mouth open and wet, eyes heavy, lashes _long_. God, he was beautiful. “Not before today. But probably every day after,” he admitted. The words made Terra choke out a laugh.

“This is making me very curious about how I’d react to you,” Terra said, and the thought went _straight_ to Ven’s groin. Thinking about Terra reacting like _this_ to seeing _him_. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. It failed, of course; it was doomed to when the smell of sex was so strong. He opened his eyes and just gave up on it.

“How much prep?” he asked, already thumbing at Terra’s entrance. Terra squirmed, wriggling down on Ven’s finger until it slipped inside. Ven hissed at the heat.

“Just get slick,” Terra said. “It’ll be a bit tight, but I don’t care.”

Ven had to gnash his teeth to keep from doing exactly as Terra said. Instead he got Terra to grab a case of lube – Terra fumbled so badly his ripped pants ended up half covering his cock, and the look of it made Ven’s mouth water – and, once the lube was in his hand, smeared it liberally down Terra’s crack. Excess drooled onto his ruined pants, coating them wet once more. Ven smeared it around, transfixed. “I can’t believe how amazing you are,” Ven breathed. Terra blushed.

He was surprised to find that Terra really was still all right, for the most part; a bit of rubbing and some light teasing, and Terra’s muscles loosened easily. Terra made a long, soft noise of appeal. “Ven,” he moaned. “I have been ready for several minutes.”

Ven had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. “All right, all right.” He globbed out another line of lube. “Condom?”

One hit him in the chest. “Ow,” he said, more on instinct than pain. He picked it up and ripped it open with his teeth. His hands were so slippery he nearly gave up on getting the stupid thing unwrapped, but he finally did. He played one hand along Terra’s hole again, dipping the tip of his finger inside a couple of times, slickening the entrance a bit more in case his fumbles had taken long enough for Terra to tighten up again. They hadn’t. Terra was watching him with eyes nearly swallowed by the pupils. Ven lifted Terra’s hips and spread him wider. Terra took over quickly; Ven felt the muscles in Terra’s hips and calves cord and quiver under the strain of bearing the position nearly on his own before Terra let Ven take the weight on his upper arms.

Ven’s breath caught in his chest as he leaned over Terra. On his arms was the fabric of Terra’s destroyed training garb, strips of it dangling down Terra’s legs. The only places that were completely open to Ven’s view were Terra’s pale thighs and the length of his midsection, his quivering cock and tight sac and the open, waiting clench of his hole. Ven groaned. “We can switch it up next time,” he said, his voice raspy from how dry his throat had become. “I can wear nothing but my pants and upper harness.”

Terra groaned. His cock jumped. “In,” he ordered, and Ventus laughed.

“Yes, please.”

He maneuvered himself to Terra’s hole and pushed just a twinge inside. Terra hissed in a breath, but his body remained loose, open. Terra squirmed a bit, pouting when Ven refused to go further. Terra reached up and grabbed Ven’s wrist. He tugged, then, tired of waiting, wrapped one loose fist around his own cock and squeezed. “Fine, fine!” Ven entered.

It was tight. Tight and hot. It always was with Terra; his body was like a furnace. Ven usually slept without the covers, happy to let Terra hoard them so long as he remained wrapped around Ven at night. And here, when they were like this – when Ven was the one breaching Terra’s walls – it meant he was encased in Terra’s heat more than his warmth. Here was where Ven was reminded that Terra was not always soft. Here was when he remembered Terra was a furious blaze when thrown into a rare passion. Even as… as _debased_ as Terra looked, his body was alight.

Ven huffed, his entire body suddenly trembling. He rubbed the body beneath him, the thighs hidden by strings of cloth and the sides quivering as Terra shuddered through his own desire. He leaned down, Terra’s legs moving outward as he did, and kissed Terra’s chest. Slowly, he pushed himself further in. Terra grunted as if surprised, but when Ven slowed, he urged Ven faster. It felt almost like his dick was getting ducked up into Terra’s body, as if Terra could somehow pull Ven closer by will alone.

Finally he was in. He gasped in breath after breath. His entire body felt like he was soaked, like he was encased within a fire. Terra seemed little better; while Ven’s body was so wound up it nearly hummed, Terra’s was so loose he seemed little more than a rag doll. Before Ven could even get his wits together, Terra was moving, snapping his hips up to meet Ven’s. He gasped again at the feel, his body burning from another heat altogether.

Before he could think, his fingers had already wrapped around Terra’s hips and his hips had begun to thrust. In all the worlds, there were no words for the experience of having Terra like this. For all the strength that Terra possessed, there was so much vulnerability, so much softness and kindness, that often got hammered and beaten by the world. Here, Ven could take all of Terra’s power and shore it up, give it a safe place to thrive. Here, no matter how powerful Terra was, it was those soft parts of him that were recognized first and foremost. With Ven, with Ven there to surround and encompass him, Terra could be every part of himself, both light and dark, and know that he would still be seen as gentle at the end of it all.

Ven knew all of Terra, the bright and the dark, the rough and the sweet. It was the entirety of Terra’s heart that Ven protected, not just the parts he thought deserving.

“It is probably ridiculous to say this now,” Ven said, his hips pistoning back and forth, meeting with Terra’s so fast it shook the bed until the headboard knocked their rhythm out onto the wall, “but I really, really love you.”

Terra groaned. “Later.” Then, a beat later, “love you, too.” Terra jerked up his hips, breaking the rhythm by lifting Ven momentarily off his knees. When they landed back on the bed, Ven fell a bit further into Terra. They both shouted. The movement had apparently made Ven land right against Terra’s prostate. Terra’s hand twisted around his cock. He cried out again. “I’m going to…!” Tendons strained around Terra’s neck.

Ven moved circles with Terra’s body, staying as far inside him as he could, and wrapped one hand around Terra’s cock. He took over pumping, moving fast when Terra would have slowed down. Terra cried out again. His eyes squeezed shut. A long strip of white shot from Terra’s slit as he came, his entire body arcing up for one short moment before he was pumping Ven harder. Ven’s gaze caught on the spatters of come that landed on the strips of hakama and _lost_ it. He drilled deep into Terra, pushing him nearly to the edge of the headboard, his fingers so tight on Terra’s skin he was certain to leave bruises. When he came, it was almost a surprise; he’d been on the edge for so long, the orgasm felt more like a punch than a rising wave. He gave a hoarse cry as he leaned over Terra, still struggling to milk the last vestiges from Terra’s own cock as his body moved in the grip of an orgasm so strong it brought tears to the corners of his eyes.

He stayed there for a short eternity, just trying to get his breath back. He had to keep his eyes closed; every time he caught sight of Terra’s state of dress made his dick twitch desperately. He gave a little whimper at the very images his mind evoked. Finally, he pulled out, careful of Terra’s tenderness. He was forced to open his eyes to try to wipe Terra as clean as possible without getting up; he found himself using a corner of Terra’s hakama and nearly went wild all over again. Thankfully, Terra came to himself around then and helped Ven kick the ruined garment to the side and off the bed. Finally satisfied that he’d done what he could, he flopped down next to Terra. “That was…” He tried to find the words.

“Insane?” Terra supplied, his mouth falling into a crooked grin.

“I wish I could make you see what I saw,” Ven said. He turned on his side and propped his head up with one hand. With the other, he reached out and trailed his fingers through the curls on Terra’s chest. “That – that image I have of you, when you’re training or fighting or – or just being a keyblade wielder. With a keyblade.” He blushed and looked down. “I don’t know. You always look so strong and capable and – and _amazing._” His hand stilled on Terra’s chest. He looked up. Terra wasn’t holding back laughter or rolling his eyes. That gaze seemed almost confused. Ven pressed down on Terra’s chest, pulling Terra’s attention from whatever thoughts he was losing himself in. “I’ve never seen that mixed with… with…”

Terra’s crooked grin returned. “With me half naked?”

“_Yes!”_ Then, a second later, “no! I mean.” He groaned and flopped down onto Terra’s shoulder. “There’s always this… _relaxed_ thing you do when you’re not ‘the wielder.’” He put the title into quotation marks with his fingers. “You… you let your guard down around me. Around those you trust. But when you’re in that ‘gotta be a good keyblade wielder’ mood, you just – there’s just a different way about you!” he said, unable to explain it. “And another way about you again when it’s just us. And _that’s_ when I usually see you… you know.” He gave up. “Anyway. It was like those two parts of you had suddenly collided. And… and it was like I was seeing everything about you all at once, like I was seeing something hidden peeking out. I don’t know.”

“I think I understand,” Terra said, and it was the surprised recognition in his voice that made Ven finally calm again. “You were seeing the me beneath the armor of duty I wear.”

Ven groaned. _“Exactly.”_ He hugged Terra tight, even happier now that the feeling had been put into words. Terra turned on his side, as well, and curled Ven close to him. They were content to lay there for some time, just lazing their morning away. Ven nearly fell to sleep when his stomach suddenly rumbled. He mumbled in annoyance and burrowed deeper into Terra’s chest. He breathed in Terra’s scent, then again, before his brain chimed on for the first time in what felt like hours. “Oh, crap.”

“What?”

He ducked his face underneath Terra’s arm as Terra shifted to get a look at him. “My breakfast is gonna be ice cold.”

Terra laughed. “Well, since it’s been ruined already, how about we leave off for a few minutes longer and get a shower? If we wait too long, Aqua’s gonna catch us in the buff.”

Ven was pretty sure Aqua had chosen to escape for the better part of the day in a fit of brilliant deduction. A shared shower, however, sounded just fine. So long as Terra’s height didn’t make him steal all the water again. He groaned, wrapped his fingers around Terra’s, and sat up. All it took was catching sight of Terra’s hakama, sitting in a tattered heap on the floor, for him to realize getting clean wasn’t going to happen for a while longer. “Come on,” he said, tugging at Terra’s hand.

Thankfully, he’d been right. Aqua didn’t return until hours after dark.

And still, she almost caught them.


End file.
